SUMMER
by sei heichou
Summary: "Sudah kuduga. Miyuki-senpai benar-benar berbahaya. Tidak baik jika terus berada di dekatnya." MIYUKI KAZUYA x FURUYA SATORU / MIYUFURU / FURUMIYU


Furuya sudah mulai terbiasa saat lemparannya tertangkap oleh sang _catcher_. Furuya sudah terbiasa melihat bola yang ia lepaskan bersarang dengan kerasnya di sarung tangan sang _catcher_. Dan Furuya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kalimat pujian yang akan diterimanya dari sang _catcher _saat ia berhasil mencetak_ strike_. Tapi Furuya tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan kebiasaan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan _catcher_-nya.

* * *

**SUMMER**

**T**

**Cast : **

**Furuya Satoru**

**Miyuki Kazuya**

**Warning [!] : BL, OOC, _typo_[s], _no edit_,_ ambiguous_**

**_I don't own Daiya no A!_**

* * *

.

"Maaf, Miyuki-senpai. Istirahat."

Furuya berhenti melempar. Ia melepas _glove_-nya dan memilih menepi dari _bullpen_ tempatnya berlatih. Sang _partner_, _catcher_ andalan Seido, Miyuki menurut dan mengikuti Furuya yang baru saja duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Furuya? Apakah suhu udara hari ini terlalu panas untukmu?"

Miyuki melepas peralatan pelindung dari badannya. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis dan lehernya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. "

Miyuki berdiri lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Furuya dan segala peralatan miliknya disana. Sebelum keluar dari _bullpen_ ia menengok ke arah Furuya sebentar.

"Jangan berani pergi dari sana, Furuya. Kita belum selesai latihan."

Furuya hanya mengangguk, menurut seperti anak anjing yang diperintah sang pemilik. Ia bersandar sejenak di pagar serupa jaring besi di belakang bangkunya. Sebetulnya Furuya memang kepanasan. Musim panas di Tokyo benar-benar sangat menyiksa dibanding kampung halamannya di Hokkaido.

"Aku tidak suka berkeringat."

Furuya mengeluh lalu melepas topinya dan mengibaskannya berkali-kali. Ia berusaha mengalirkan udara pada wajahnya, berharap hal tersebut mampu mengurangi rasa panas yang terasa membakar badannya Ya, cuaca hari ini terlalu berlebihan untuk seseorang yang terbiasa hidup di daerah dingin seperti Furuya yang harus menyesuaikan diri pada musim panas pertamanya di Tokyo. Matanya terlihat terpejam perlahan, sepertinya ia sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya, dan tentu saja sambil menunggu Miyuki kembali.

"Aku ingin tidur siang di dalam asrama yang dingin."

Furuya lagi-lagi mengeluh pelan.

"Tidak boleh."

Rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyapa pipi Furuya membuatnya terkejut dan membuka mata. Miyuki tersenyum lebar sembari mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Furuya.

"Minumlah."

"Miyuki-senpai."

Furuya mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kaleng minuman dari tangan Miyuki yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia meminumnya habis dalam satu tegukan. Panas membuat Furuya lebih rakus dari biasanya.

"Tidak perlu kau habiskan satu tegukan Furuya. Dan jangan minum terlalu banyak."

"Maaf, senpai."

Miyuki meletakkan minumannya dibangku lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengulurkannya pada Furuya. Sebuah sapu tangan yang mirip handuk kecil.

"Ini. Usap wajahmu. Kau terlalu banyak berkeringat. Kau ini _pitcher_ paling menyedihkan yang pernah aku temui."

Furuya melirik tajam membalas perkataan Miyuki padanya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau lebih terlihat menyindirku daripada berniat memberiku saputangan."

"Hoi! Kau seperti anak kecil. Cepat ambil dan bersihkan keringatmu. Kau terlihat cukup lemah untuk seorang _pitcher_ Seido."

Furuya memalingkan muka. Ia tidak suka disindir, apalagi yang menyindirnya _partner_-nya sendiri. Miyuki yang melihat Furuya tidak berniat sama sekali mengambil saputangannya mendecak kesal. Miyuki berdiri dari duduknya dan memilih berjongkok di depan Furuya.

"Hah- aku jadi terlihat seperti ibumu sekarang. Dasar bocah."

Furuya yang mendengar Miyuki mengeluh, mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan. Dan hasilnya, ia terkejut melihat Miyuki sudah berjongkok di depannya.

"Miyuki-senpai, apa yang kau-"

Tangan Miyuki terulur ke arah wajah Furuya dan mengusap keringat yang terlihat membentuk aliran-aliran kecil di sekitar dahi. Furuya melebarkan matanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat keringat di wajah, apalagi sebanyak ini. Oi, Furuya, awas kalau kau tidak mau menghapus keringatmu lagi. Lain kali, jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku jika kau tetap seperti ini."

Furuya menghentikan gerakan tangan Miyuki yang tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan saputangan. Ia menarik tangan Miyuki dan mengambil saputangan yang sudah hampir basah seluruhnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan sendiri. Terima kasih senpai sudah mau berbaik hati."

Furuya berdiri begitu saja dan membungkukkan badan di depan Miyuki yang sudah kembali duduk di bangku.

"Maaf senpai, kurasa latihan hari ini cukup."

Furuya segera berlari keluar dari _bullpen_ setelah sekali lagi membungkukkan badan pada Miyuki.

"Oi Furuya! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Furuya tidak menghiraukan teriakan Miyuki dan memilih mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil memegangi dada kirinya dengan erat. Ia meremas bajunya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak normal.

"Sudah kuduga. Miyuki-senpai benar-benar berbahaya. Tidak baik jika terus berada di dekatnya."

Oh rupanya Furuya Satoru, sang Monster Gundukan, salah satu _pitcher_ andalan Seido itu tidak sadar ia sedang jatuh cinta-

.

.

.

-pada sang _catcher_, Miyuki.

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

_**A/N: FINALLY, MIYUFURU IS COMING TO MY LIFE THEN RUINING EVERYTHING. I love Miyuki so so so much (and his voice and his seiyuu and everything related to him and of course Furuya too).**_

**Tangan gatel dan malah menulis beginian #apalah**

**Pengen peluk Om Sakurai Takahiro #loh **

.


End file.
